onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Admin Question
So my question is because DP limboed blogs, and according to several people this wiki is a democracy, why did we not have a formal vote about it. 21:39, April 1, 2012 (UTC) An admin has the authority and power to do such a thing. The bitching comes in later. Take it or Leave it. Because you touch yourself at night. SeaTerror 21:43, April 1, 2012 (UTC) So rici you have changed your mind from the chat mod problem????????????????? 21:46, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I said the bitching comes later. Just like back then, the decision was taken. Everyone else went against it AFTER IT WAS DONE :D. I hope you got that in your head now The power to shut down all blogs was granted to DancePowder by Ap.ρ.I.λ-01 headmaster, this was discussed in the chat privately. We cannot object this, sorry, otherwise we will be left high and dry. Democracy has its limits, deal with it. 22:16, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, people are overloading with blogs, some of which can be a real bullshit and irrelevant to this wiki. So if you wanna write about other stuff, go to another wiki. Anyways, I think cutting blogs out may be a good thing, like Narutopedia doesn't have blogs, and look how nicely they turned out. 22:34, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Its not the no blogs that really bugs me, Its the "I can't do my tournament". Unless Im authorized to doo it in a forum 22:38, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't mind if we didnt have blogs.. If other people agree as well, it deserves a vote.. But not here.. Someone explain why this is in line with wikia's policies http://i.imgur.com/lNgoF.png 22:41, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I already said why. It is because you touch yourself at night. SeaTerror 23:17, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Ahahahahaha sorry but I can't do anything but to laugh over the reason for why this forum is made. DP was given the authority to make these desperate decision in desperate situation and as Yata and Levi said that this situation was indeed one that needed a quick action before it turns into a mess that is hard to control and ends with few unfortunate bans. Plus .. (smells air) *sniff* *sniff* .. I am still alive without blogs .. its not oxygen. Democracy is sure above everything but there needs to a authority over it as well to keep it together and DP did what was right so I don't see point of this forum and would request to close it as soon as possible but if you want to discuss more then please be my guest. 23:50, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Do we really need blogs? We can live without them. I'm actually fine without them and respect DP's decision. He has the power to make these decision and many do support this decision. Without blogs we can really start editing articles when many users only edits are on blogs. As many said in the chat, this is a wiki not a blog website and many forget that. This is a small issue that you are making it a big issue than it actually is. Also to clear anyone who saw the Tucky's picture, Tucky made a threat (Tucky pointed out the Terms of Use in the chat and found out that "You agree not to use the Service to threaten") but we do not take this serious and it was a April Fools' prank. There has been much worst pranks done today than that by far, so don't be upset by it. May i remind everyone this is a wikia, not a blogspot or shit like that. We still have forums. Deal with it 00:51, April 2, 2012 (UTC) People like me come here to just read or get the information from this wiki, and end up becoming a member, because there is so much more to it. I wouldn’t mind helping with the article edits whenever I can. It would be nice to have a blog section just for fun, but it isn’t necessary. I don’t know the details, but for whatever reason DP had to disabled the blogs, I respect his decision. I can’t help but to laugh where MDM is saying “I am still alive without blogs .. it’s not oxygen”…..ha…ha…ha 00:17, April 3, 2012 (UTC)Zori I don't mind not having the blogs. I noticed that without the blogs, more people are actually editing the wiki. Beside, like IH said, this is a wikia, not a blogspot, so deal with this. People can survive without blogs. We still have the chat and the forums. If you think you can't survive this, then go to Narutopedia and stay there for a week. They don't have any blogs or chat at all, and yet people are surviving it. Jademing 00:30, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm really proud of you Tucky. You stood up against this injustice like a boss, despite having the majority "against you". You are a great example to all the butt kissers out there, and you are on a good way to become an A - class hater. 13:47, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I hardly noticed that the blogs were gone until now lol. Not that I mind though, this is a wikia after all. 14:06, April 3, 2012 (UTC) The fact that anybody thought this "joke" was a good idea astonishes me. Not to mention that the way it was addressed in this forum, by people I'd really come to expect better of, appals me. "I noticed that without the blogs, more people are actually editing the wiki." Bullshit. If you look at the wa these last couple of days, it's only the regular editors, minus some others. If this was meant as an incentive to get more of the bloggers to edit regularly it has failed decisively. I won't even address the issue of loss of sitetraffic this has definitely caused as you should all be able to know that yourselves, plus, seeing that this is only a wikiahosted site, doesn't matter to us too too much. "May i remind everyone this is a wikia, not a blogspot or shit like that." websites evolve. I wouldn't mind a few more editors who knew wtf they're doing, but removing the main reason people actually start to edit on this wikia is one of the stupidest ways I can think of for doing that. This also sets one hell of an ugly precedent in terms of admin power and the way this wikia is run, alleged joke or not. 14:13, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I think some of you are taking this a little far. Sure, I didn't like the blogs disappearing, but it didn't really hurt the wikia in any ways. If anything, this will encourage people to be a little more responsible and reasonable on blogs if they know what it is like not having them. And as far as just being the regular editors editing, at least the activity feed hasn't been filled with a ton of blog comments. Nothing was hurt. No big deal. They are back now anyways, so just roll with it. 15:23, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I have to agree with you on that admin power, anon. I say, remove blogs, say it's due to spamming, then came back a day later only to see:" Blogs are back! For those who fell for it, April Fools!" April Fools???? Sorry, this kind of attempt to trick us has backfired (maybe, but it's my opinion). I'm not even amused by a single bit of this shit. I think I was even foolish enough to go with the flow! I wouldn't mind if you closed blogs for a valid reason (e.g. Spamming). However, it was clearly stated the next day as "for April Fools". DP, do you know that your actions has caused some users to attempt to leave this wiki? I remember that this wiki was like a complete family with blogs and article edits coming regularly. I know that OPN spammed, and you disabled LPK's blog from commenting. I thought it was originally okay, but you instead closed the entire blog system. For example, if I were an admin, then I would block you on April 1, and unblock you a week later, and say it was for April Fools! Would you like that to happen to you? DP, think before you act, I don't care whatever you try to do, just at least try to apologise to the users who attempted to leave the wiki (or already left). I know something bad would happen to me, but I have already said what I wanted to say. 15:27, April 3, 2012 (UTC) It was an April fools joke Evan, don't worry too much. All who commented here were aware of that (except Tucky). I think the problem is that something like this could indeed be expected of DP (in a way), since he frequently noted that people should focus more on the articles instead of the blogs. Made the joke even more believable ( = perfect). As for the other thing, DP blocking individual blogs...well that is an interesting point, but a completely different matter (and as I'm not familiar with this incident I wont comment on it). Just be assured that the community is (meanwhile) familiar enough with the wikia's system that an abuse of this scale wont go unpunished anymore. 17:29, April 3, 2012 (UTC) So this wasn't an abuse of power? Maybe all those who knew about the "joke" part thought it funny (I certainly didn't when I found out), but I can assure you that the 90% of people who visit this wikia for the blogs and don't enter the chat (or weren't on at that time) didn't think so. 17:37, April 3, 2012 (UTC) You're an IP with hardly any edits. Does it matter what you find funny? You haven't even commented on a blog before. SeaTerror 18:34, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Come ON. The whole thing was put into place on April Fools Day and people took it seriously enough to make reage forums and blank their own userpages? 18:39, April 3, 2012 (UTC) To all the stuckup haters, pull the stick out of your collective asses and move on. They're just blogs. Yeah, I'll admit, I enjoy them from time to time, but with the way the wiki had been almost nothing but blogs for the past several months, I thought it would be funny (and dare I say appropriate) to see what would happen if they were gone. I'm sorry that I forgot to calculate in the (what should be) obvious fact that the people bitching here can't take a joke. Remember, we're a wiki first, not a fansite. If you're so blind that you fail to see that, then maybe I should just remove them permanently so as not to obscure your view. How sacred could something be if I could remove it with the single click of a button (and to all the pretentious a-holes who insist on quoting everything, I think you got more than enough in that sentence alone)? It's an optional feature that people abused to the point that the activity feed was flooded with blog posts. You guys are overreacting. You had to take something that was meant to be an innocent joke that we could all laugh about later, and make a fucking federal case about it. A lot of people knew about it. I even told some of the people on here who are bitching about it and still they act like I committed the friggin' crime of the century (you know who you are). Grow up, learn to take a joke, and stop going off about every minor little thing that pisses you off and learn to deal with it. There. I've said my piece, now continue to rage like simpletons to your hearts' content. I really don't give a fuck. 19:29, April 3, 2012 (UTC) If the president of US were to declare a state of emergency on the nation, war was inevitable, prepared people for the worst, only later to say "To all who fell for it, April Fools!", will the people say "Its a good joke, Mr. Prez, well done!"? Then in addressing those who complaint about the joke, the president says "Grow up, learn to take a joke, and stop going off about every minor little thing that pisses you off and learn to deal with it. There. I've said my piece, now continue to rage like simpletons to your hearts' content. I really don't give a fuck", how do you think that reflects his image. With great power comes great responsibilities, the admins here have the power all right, but do they have responsibility? Hmm... 01:50, April 4, 2012 (UTC) 01:54, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Are blogs really that important to you? Did you pick up your gun or head to a bomb shelter when blogs were cancelled? If they are that vital, then I would recommend finding a site that allows you to create blogs to your heart's content without being cut off for three days. The responsibility of admins. If you are going to make an April Fool's prank, are you going to tell everyone about it? Make sure everyone knows? No. I didn't like how it dragged on a little long, but to me, it's all part of the fun. That's my opinion, take it or leave it. 02:07, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Its not about the blogs, PX. I am just stating that people with power have to be careful in the way they portray themself to others. The prank amuses some annoys some. Its better for DP to just be silent if he's not going to offer any apology, but the way he answers himself is not the way a people with responsibility should do. Its reflects a negative impression of the way he uses the power and his attitude when addressing the matter. 02:27, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Ayet, I understand what you are saying but you also have to understand that all this happened on April 1st. If the Prime Minister of Canada says that "We are at War" on April 1st then even News channels will have headlines "PM TRYING HIS BEST AT PRANKS" cause everyone knows about whats gonna happen and everyone are prepared for it. You have no idea how many prank blogs were made last April 1st and some tec-smartass like Roa even made pranks that got everyone spinning. For my point of view this was rather Security Measurement then a prank to stop the wiki from flooding with prank blogs. Keeping in mind that DP has power to disable blogs any time with simple reason as "distracting members from the main goal of wiki and disturbing peace of wiki on many occasions" I don't doubt his decision. Trust me when I say this but DP is the only guy you can reply on when all the shit is about to go down cause he is very responsible person with great leadership (aside from when he flashes shirtless on tiny chat >_>) He may be harsh-talking cut-throat iron-heart person but when the wikia was in deep-shit troubles in past, DP was one of the major leaders who got it out of the shit. So I don't doubt his leadership or his responsibilities. I know that you feel little offended by the prank and not only you but many others but are we gonna just complain about it like there is not tomorrow? The blogs are back and they are shinning brighter then before (at least for me) I really want this forum to end soon and without any creations of hate-bonds cause last time I checked the Wiki Guidelines, thats now our goal at this wiki. 03:16, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Soudesune. From the history lesson you're giving there, I can see this matter in a different pov. If indeed it was that bad in the past Apr 1st, then DP doing this may not be a bad thing after all (IDK, just speculating). If only he cleared up the air with a slightly different tone than what he did, I would not have written into this forum in the first place - I was totally caught off-guard by the way he replied on the matter, nothing against the prank not the blogs. Nevermind, my bad. If my writings here annoyed anyone, I apologise for it. 03:39, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Its me 03:40, April 4, 2012 (UTC) You're right, AYET, I did fly off the handle there. And I am not sorry in the least for it. If I had just kept quiet and let the haters rant freely, it would have devolved into some kind of inane "don't do shit we don't like" movement. Either that or someone would have said something like how me not commenting would only show how cold and thoughtless I am, further devolving the conversation. So I figured I could at least quell some of it. And I did, it seems. It's times like that when you have to look at your integrity, then look out an 8th story window, then look back at your integrity, then set your integrity on fire and throw it out that 8th story window, and afterward you bring Thor's metaphorical hammer down. Was it abuse of power? Meh, only time will tell. To the people who saw it for what it was, a joke, probably not. For a good percentage of the people who've commented on here, well, you get the idea. To the people who are comparing my position to that of President Obama and Prime Minister Harper, this isn't global politics, my decisions on here don't affect the world. I have neither the ability nor the means, nor really the desire to blow up another country. I just help administrate a wiki. I doubt this little endeavor will constitute any UN hearings. MDM, I appreciate and thank you for your kind words of support, except maybe for that bit about tinychat, but whatever. For those who are unenlightened, I actually like this wiki, and want to help it advance. That being said, I also like at least most of the people on here and can respect what they want. Most of them like blogs for some reason, so I keep the little switch on the admin dashboard next to blogs under features to "active". It seems that in doing that for a long period of time, I have spared the rod, and this is the result of having spoiled that child. Was turning off blogs a good thing? I think so. The wiki was just as productive, if not moreso without them. It was kind of nice, I have to admit. Like after 9/11, I am sure many of you are asking "could this happen again?" The answer is yes, it can happen again. But that is a stupid question to ask since the answer is blaringly obvious. A better question to ask is will it happen again? Allow me to ease your collective minds. Maybe, maybe not, I don't know. If blogs get out of control the way they were doing (or if I can't come up with another prank for next year, jk), I can't give a definitive no. I hope that helped to put your collective minds at ease about this. But seriously, you guys up top, stop overreacting. 06:01, April 4, 2012 (UTC) DP, I appreciate of you clearing the doubt and misunderstanding that I had regarding your earlier reaction. Thank you. 06:28, April 4, 2012 (UTC) 06:28, April 4, 2012 (UTC) The definite "no" or "yes" won't be your decision DP, no matter what. Aprils fools aside, you are not ruling this wiki, the community does - and you are well aware of that. It is your job to execute what we - as a whole - decide on. So keep your threating comments to yourself ("I have spared the rod, and this is the result of having spoiled that child"). It is true that you are basically the only admin people can talk to, and you are generally doing a good job (there, I said it). But be sure that if you (or any other admin for that matter) abuses his/her power I won't simply stand by and watch. And I'm not as clumsy and rash as Tucky (neither is the rest of the community). All that said, maybe it is really time to decide wether we should keep or remove the blog-function, apparently there is good junk of people who want them gone. 09:49, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Hold on now, who all wants them gone? Most of the people on this blog appear to like blogs but weren't bothered by a harmless April Fool's joke. 12:38, April 4, 2012 (UTC) No one's talking about getting rid of anything. I was speaking hypothetically. Calm down and don't jump the gun. 15:21, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Only people who would want a Darwin Award would jump over a gun. SeaTerror 00:55, April 6, 2012 (UTC)